criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Damsel in Distress
Damsel in Distress is the thirty-eighth case in Starlight Shores and the eighth case situated in the Hidden Falls district. Plot Previously, the team decided to investigate the castle to look for clues about the Marionette's identity. Isaac and the player arrived at the castle, only to find a woman's body in the moat, killed by drowning. The victim's ID in her purse confirmed the woman to be local librarian Molly Chandler. During the first chapter, the senator's daughter Charlotte Trent was suspected of the murder alongside the victim's childhood friend Lizzie Coldesack and biker Mike Bosworth. During the second chapter, troubled teen Monica Charleston and the victim's mother Beverly Chandler were interrogated about the crime. During the course of the investigation, it was revealed that Mike and Molly were in a romantic relationship and had been for a while. Molly was also revealed to have been paying high amounts of money to pay for her mother's healthcare after she was diagnosed with dementia and planned to adopt Monica. Lizzie was annoyed at the victim for her divorce with her husband ten years ago as she discovered that Molly and her husband had been having an affair, Charlotte was also enraged at the victim for reporting her to the police for child neglect. Eventually, Mike was incriminated for the murder. Initially denying involvement, Mike cracked under pressure and angrily explained that Molly was like a devil. When asked what he meant, Mike said that four years ago Molly had fallen pregnant with his child and he was so excited. Then one day, Molly told him that she had lost the baby. Mike, however, recently found out that Molly lied to Mike and in fact had an abortion. He was outraged at Molly for lying and terminated his child without telling him, so he told her to go to the moat for a romantic picnic but instead hit her over the head and held her under the water. Alexander Donovan understand his reasons and decided to sentence him to 10 years in prison. During the AI, the team also received a call from the owner of the gas station to report a burglary. After searching the scene, they found evidence linking Monica to the crime. Adam suggested that instead of a jail stint, a new home would perhaps be more beneficial to Monica. After looking through the list of people looking to adopt, they asked Maximillian Osborne who had expressed his desire to adopt. Monica thanked the two for finding her a new home and went with her new adopted father. During the AI, Yasmeen Grant (arrested after killing Nigel Barstall in Head on the Chopping Block) requested to speak to player about the Marionette. After arriving at her cell, she had "Monster Marionette" written on the walls. Clearly traumatised, Yasmeen told them that the Marionette was the person who told her to kill Nigel and manipulated her into committing murder. Isaac realised this meant the Marionette was behind the deaths of three people.Yasmeen explained that the Marionette first communicated to her through a capsule containing a letter by the castle moat. After finding the capsule in a fishing net, they found a letter addressed to the SSPD on an old parchment saying that the Marionette had in fact been mastermind behind all the murders the player had solved so far in Hidden Falls and the next crime would be committed with their own hands. At the end of the case, Naomi put the station on red-alert and sent out a warning to all citizens of Hidden Falls that a dangerous criminal was on the loose. They received news that the castle had been set on fire! Summary Victim *'Molly Chandler' (drowned in the castle moat) Murder Weapon *'Drowning' Killer *'Mike Bosworth' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks energy drinks. *The suspect eats steak. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect wears a necklace. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks energy drinks. *The suspect eats steak. *The suspect has AB- blood. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect wears a necklace. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks energy drinks. *The suspect eats steak. *The suspect has AB- blood. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect wears black. *The suspect wears a necklace. Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks energy drinks. *The suspect eats steak. *The suspect has AB- blood. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect wears black. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats steak. *The suspect has AB- blood. Suspect's Apperance *The suspect wears black. *The suspect wears a necklace. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer drinks energy drinks. *The killer has AB- blood. *The killer eats steak. *The killer wears black. *The killer wears a necklace. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Moat. (Clues: Victim's Body, Seaweed, Purse) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks energy drinks) *Examine Seaweed. (Result: Nail) *Analyse Nail. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has AB- blood) *Examine Purse. (Result: Faded ID) *Examine Faded ID. (Victim Identified: Molly Chandler; New Crime Scene: Library) *Investigate Library. (Clues: Computer, Framed Photo, Leather Jacket) *Examine Computer. (New Suspect: Charlotte Trent) *Speak to Charlotte about Molly's death. *Examine Framed Photo. (New Suspect: Lizzie Coldesack) *Tell Lizzie about her friend's death. *Examine Leather Jacket. (New Suspect: Mike Brosworth) *Ask if Mike knew Molly. *Go to Chapter 2! (no stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Gas Station. (Clues: Security Camera, Mood Ring, Smashed Pieces) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Security Footage) *Analyse Security Footage. (05:00:00; Result: Lizzie and Molly fighting) *Ask Lizzie about her fight with the victim. (Profile: The suspect drinks energy drinks) *Examine Mood Ring. (Result: Sweat Sample) *Analyse Sweat Sample. (03:00:00; New Suspect: Monica Charleston) *Ask Monica if she knew Molly. (Profile: The suspect drinks energy drinks) *Examine Smashed Pieces. (Result: Mug) *Examine Mug. (New Suspect: Beverly Chandler) *Inform Beverly of her daughter's death. (New Crime Scene: Ladder) *Investigate Ladder. (Clues: Diary, Broken Object) *Examine Diary. (Result: Writing) *Ask Mike about his relationship with Molly. (Profile: The suspect drinks energy drinks) *Examine Broken Object. (Result: Glasses) *Examine Glasses. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyse Unknown Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats steak) *Go to Chapter 3! (no stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Counter. (Clues: Baby Bottle, Phone, Faded Documents) *Examine Baby Bottle. (Result: Message) *Confront Charlotte about the victim reporting her for child neglect. (Profile: The suspect eats steak and drinks energy drinks) *Examine Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyse Phone. (Result: Doctor's Bills) *Talk to Beverly about her dementia. (Profile: Beverly and Mike eat steak) *Examine Faded Documents. (Result: Adoption Papers) *Talk to Monica about the victim wanting to adopt her. (Profile: The suspect drinks energy drinks and eats steak, Lizzie eats steak) *Investigate Moat Bridge. (Clues: Smashed Object, Basket) *Examine Smashed Object. (Result: Vase) *Analyse Vase. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears black) *Examine Basket. (Result: Scarf) *Analyse Scarf. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a necklace) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Great Game (8/9)! (no stars) The Great Game (8/9) *Speak to Yasmeen. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Moat. (Clues: Fishing Net) *Examine Fishing Net. (Result: Metal Capsule) *Examine Metal Capsule. (Result: TLetter) *Analyse Letter. (04:00:00) *Investigate Gas Station. (Result: Smashed Glass) *Examine Smashed Glass. (Result: Fabric) *Examine Fabric. (Result: Monica's Clothes; New Quasi-Suspect: Maximillian Osborne) *Ask Maximillian about adopting Monica. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Tell Monica about the adoption. (Result: Dreads) *Move onto a new crime! (no stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Hidden Falls Category:Starlight Shores